Two's a crowd
by Elesia
Summary: A series of Elsword-ShipAnyone drabbles of RANDOMNESS which will brace through the boundary of the norm(will be mostly ElsEve though) to the...'Y' area, hopefully my mind won't wander to that area ever...Rated T.
1. Drabble 1:ElsEve

**Drabble 1: ElsEve  
**

* * *

**_Eve - Code Empress_**

**_Elsword - Lord Knight_**

* * *

The clock struck 9 with the moon shining ever so brightly without any cloud to deter its glow. Joyous music filled the once silent room of magnitude in size and pleasant lights shed away the enveloping darkness. The air is diluted with the fresh aroma of various cuisine, all displayed on the many arranged tables.

Furry creatures known as the Ponggo dressed in formal wear of black suits and dresses, happily frolicking about the reflective white floor. Other creatures in similar dress code linger about such as the Lizardmen, the Trocks, and the Phorus as well as the Humans and the Elves and not before forgetting the race of the host for this year's party, the revived Nasods.

Laughter and chatter boomed, all filled with good will and benevolence. The many cuisines quickly shivered down to a speck and in need of refilling. Everyone bears the face of delight even the masked Nasods, all except for one particular individual.

She stood at the side, her arm crossed and her heel silently taps the floor. She is in her compulsory wear fit for an Empress with a solid white tiara rested on her silver hair. Her face shows neither joy nor sorrow, only the stillness of mind and yet her tapping signifies her need to be away from this event. At her two sides are her personal and most trusted servants, Oberon the butler and Ophelia the maid who stand ready to perform any order she would issue.

She takes a glance around the room, focusing on certain individuals amongst the many guests, her companions in bringing peace to Elrios. The first one or two are the married couple, Rena the Elven Wind Sneaker and Raven the hybrid human Nasod Reckless Fist, having a pleasant talk with the wife's race.

On the other side is a well-built blonde man, who towers a blacked and white haired girl in height. Their identities are Chung of Hamel the Deadly Chaser and Ara the last Han family the Yama Raja, happily toasting a drink with the Trocks. One would not believe the sudden growth spurt the man would have as he once had a feminine body.

The Empress unconsciously grips her chest tightly at the sight of their happiness. Her amber eyes then scan around for more and find another particular couple, a white haired man with a red strike at his left eye who wears a white suite instead of the common black and a purple haired girl dressed in a black gown that almost break the issues dress code. They are Add the Mastermind and Aisha the Void Princess respectively with the man letting out a maniacally giggle as he caresses one of the Nasods while the girl simply face palming.

All that is missing is the colour of red which causes her body to sway briefly and her footwork becomes more erratic. Thankfully the sound of her tapping is drowned by the music and chatters. Her two servants know of her behaviour but could not assist her in her problem.

"Your majesty, it is time for your speech." a small Nasod scout states, successfully halting her tapping. The silver haired girl stares down at it and nods in confirmation. She takes a deep breath and makes her way toward the stand with the music slowly dies down for the compulsory speech of gratitude.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen of different races." She said, gaining the attention of guests. "I, Eve the Queen of Nasod, am honoured to thank you all for attending this year's party…"

After half an hour or so, the speech finally ends and she bows before walking down the stand with everyone cheering. Her companion approaches her with greetings and compliments on her speech as well as for hosting this year's party. She replied nonchalantly with a simple gesture while her face never changes from her common expressionless state.

* * *

In the empty dimly lit hallway, Eve grasps onto her chest and leans herself against the wall. She had left the party shortly before the closing ceremony using the excuse of not feeling well. Her companions looked at her in a worried expression and had offered their assistance which she politely turned down especially Add who she used a cruder tone.

Oberon and Ophelia tries to assist her to return to her room, her sanctuary by providing a shoulder support but she sternly orders them to leave her and continues to move along the walls. However they still follow her from behind in case the unfortunate event was to happen again.

The journey back to her room left her gasping for air as she endures the pain in her chest which always seems to intensify everything time she left her room and especially during this particular event. After an excruciating period of time, she finally arrives in front of a door to her room. She opens it and enters with her two servants waiting outside, standing guard.

"Hey Eve, what's up?"

Welcoming her in her room is a red spiky haired boy who is sitting beside her bed, wearing the Velder's Lord Knight armour. For the first time of the day, she smiles and her eyes melted passionately. The pain that thrashes about in her chest slowly and magically disappears.

"Greeting Elsword. Today's event is insufferable." The words she spoke held livelier tone than what she had used. She then walks toward the changing room to equip her sleeping gear with the boy turning toward her direction.

"Oh, I bet it's not as bad as the time my butt got scorched by Aisha's or Ferdinand's misfire." He laments and she let out a giggle in response. Her cheeks emit a soft heat as she felt his gaze onto the changing room's door as if boring inside to see her being.

After equipping her sleep wear, she immediately exits the room and proceeds to climb onto her bed. On the bed, she folds her legs underneath her thighs while gently sits on her heels. Her amber eyes stare deeply into his eyes, captivated by the warm red as if a moth toward a fire.

"So how's the gang?" he said, snapping her out of her stupor. She pouts and begins to detail what had happen in the party. Nothing is new about Rena and Raven or Chung and Ara except for the shocking news of Add and Aisha tying up the knot. She was shocked though still with an emotionless expression that Add would end up NOT marrying his cube, judging by his obsessiveness in codes and science.

Elsword simply nods with his arms crossed as always. The moment she mention the absence of his older sister or specifically her name, Elesis the Grand Master, he immediately look up at her with a smile.

"That's my sis for you, always disappearing." He said and let out a hearty laugh. She ends up laughing with him as well.

The laughter stops and a brief moment of silence came.

"You know…" she said with a sudden shyness, breaking the silence.

"Hmmm?" he hums.

"It's already been four years since our victory against the demons. I have always wanted to said this to you…but I've never gotten the chance…" she continues and is replied with another hum.

"I…I love you Elsword." The confession came in a stammered flow.

The boy smiles and nods as always, then stares deeply into her eyes with a blush mirroring hers. She leans herself forward to kiss him .However the moment her lips touched his, she felt nothing and her lips simply pass through by an inch. Her grips on her bed sheets tighten and her smile drops slightly as she pulls away.

She let out a laugh, dry and of melancholy.

She then lies on her bed as it is time for her rest. Her head turns toward him and she opens her lips with great hardship.

"Will…will you stay by my side as I sleep?" she sheepishly asked and she receives another silent nod before she finally enters her sleep mode.

* * *

The sun rises, providing the needed lighting in the hallway. Oberon signals to his partner, Ophelia that he will awaken their master while she prepares her breakfast. Ophelia answers with a nod and makes her way toward the kitchen.

He opens the door and sees the red spiky haired boy still at his designated seat, watching tentatively at his mistress. The boy filled him with discomfort and dread as even though he had become the fire in her cold world, he too became the very reason for his mistress current instability.

The boy, Elsword Sieghart was the head of the group which his mistress had joined. He is a simple boy, naïve, reckless and stubborn, traits that the Empress should avoid at all cost.

His profession is of a knight with nothing special other than his bravery and tenacity or stubbornness. He could have remedied the weakness of long range attacks if he had chosen the path of merging magic and swordplay, becoming a Rune Slayer. He could have attained a new form of style if he had made the contract with the magic scabbard, Conwell, becoming a class of Infinity Swords.

Instead he followed through his path and attains strength that allows him to overcome all odds and tt is due to his traits and determination that she could persevere under the temptation of power that bears a price to pay unlike what the rest of the member of the group had become.

The Code Nemesis grants immerse control over the many ancient weapon of destruction with the price being her right to rule as she would be demoted into a weapon instead of a queen. The other code is the Code Battle Seraph, granting access to wide arrange of control over the electron while still attain her right to rule as well as could possibly be the fastest solution to the revival of the Nasods with her emotions and memories being the price, degraded into a cold and calculative machine.

In the end, it was the Code Empress that was chosen and that is how his service began anew. Soon after he was join by a female partner, Ophelia and finally Ferdinand.

However as the boy had brought nothing but benefits to her, he too brought unrest upon his uncalled disappearance. Their final mission brought them to the demon world, to quell their threat once and for all with the armies of all the previously enslaved races. Both side experienced victories and losses with the greatest were the red haired human boy as his ever existence was not with them when they hurried back through the collapsing portal. It is made worst with the loss of her two most faithful drones, Moby and Remy.

From that day, his mistress went through much inner turmoil which she had kept hidden from the rest even her group members. Everyone had gone their separate way with the sister of the boy being the first to depart in order to perform her service with her former group, the Grand Chase, probably in hopes to cope on the loss by engrossing herself in works. Oberon fears that his mistress would one day do the unthinkable.

Sadly it happened, just a year after the siege and just when the Nasod race has begun to be revived thanks to the Ponggos' assistance. They had returned from the celebration party in Hamel and she had wished for a personal time alone, dismissing both him and Ophelia with the absolute command code.

Later on when both of them were on their way to deliver her dinner, they received no answer to their knocks or signals. At once, they barged in and were horrified at what had happened. Their mistress, Eve, was slumping on the side of the bed, her eyes were blank and puddle of oil roams the floor.

They saw a large hole, crudely carved from the outside, at her chest with sparks and fluid sprinkling out .In her limped hands laid her dimming core, still having a few strands of half cut wiring attached as well as an oil stained obsidian dagger in the other.

She had committed suicide in an attempt to end the pain...

It was fortunate that they had discovered her as soon as possible and she was brought back from the brink of death. However she was never the same. The strain and shock from her death must have damaged her memory and processor units as there are times where she would regress back to a few years back, even forgetting about creating Ophelia or Ferdinand. Her will to live had much waned as well and they had to constantly monitor her to prevent anymore accident.

Oberon, Ophelia, and Ferdinand has to band together to think of a solution or at least try something that would ease her torment, as word on her ... sound of mind must not be known to others in fear of rebellion or any sort of danger. After a long period of time they finally found a temporary solution which will allowed them to create an artificial fire for her hazardous blizzard.

They had constructed holographic projectors that would project a clear and realistic image of said boy in her room and was programmed to be able to interact with her based on the memories stored in their memory bank. It proved to be successful… too successful as the first thing she did when she returned to her room was to rush toward him in order to grace her being with his.

Feeling of joy led to confusion when she ended up running through him and onto the wall. Then she became horrifying angry and displayed her inhuman strength by ripping the butler and maid into pieces with Ferdinand the only one to escape her wrath. Thankfully she repaired them after regaining her peace of mind.

The projector then went through countless upgrades, filled with memories of her own and his voice became more fluid though still not be able to archive solid form. A nod reaction is used when an answer to her words is not said by him.

She would constantly mistaken him for the real him and she always ends with a slight dismay. Her interaction with anyone and time outside of her room decreased drastically, only leaving to attend meetings with the Ponggos or to oversee some constructions.

"Ah good morning Eve." The familiar voice of the boy jolted Oberon from his trip in the memory lane, to the sight of his mistress yawning.

"Good morning Elsword." Eve rubs her eyes and gave a smile to the boy with her hand moving to grace his face only to stop mid-air. Her saddened amber eyes shift to the butler then to Ophelia as the maid enters with the breakfast at hand and greets them with a nod.

The servants bow after presenting her breakfast and stand beside her while 'Elsword' who was nodding to her every conversation.

This morning session, the same greetings and the same jokes have been repeating itself for three years now and will be continuing for the rest of the silver haired Empress' life.

* * *

**The End?  
**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

Once her breakfast had been consumed, Eve's system suddenly detects a high concentration of dark energy at close proximity. She and her servants quickly make their way to the designated area with her still being in her sleep wear.

Upon reaching there, all of them take their stance with Oberon pulling out his tonfas, Ophelia with her charged fist and Eve with her summoning the guardian series including Ferdinand. Sparks float around her hands as she charges her Mega Electronball.

In that instant a slash appear and the tear widen up into a portal. Oberon acts first, charging forward for a swing at anything that would exit the portal. The colour of red appears on his vision and he was knocked by it. Eve gasps in shock as she identified the red figure on top of Oberon.

It is Elsword in his tattered clothing and damaged armour.

Soon after another red feminine figure jumped through…actually she literally burst through the portal in flaming glory. She is none other than Elesis Sieghart, the blazing heart.

"Thanks for helping Dio~" the Blazing Heart said toward the portal.

"Kahahahaha! Yes human, you should thank me for it is I, Dio that had assisted you!" a voice spoke through the portal, haughty in nature. With a sound of a snap, the portal closes with the long haired girl shrugging while Eve continues to stand frozen at the spot, trying to comprehend on what had happened.

She was then snapped from her stupor when she hears the soft grunt from the red haired boy. Immediately she kneels beside him and slowly reaches out to touch him, to be certain on whether he is the true Elsword or another one of her servants' sick solution. However to her joy, he is real and warm.

"H-hey Eve, what's up?" was the first that left his lift as he opened his weary eyes.

Without wasting time, she brings her face near while clasping her hands on his face and gave him a kiss. Releasing her hold on his lips, Elsword spout random gibberish while glowing extremely red.

Elesis at the side-line simply make an 'ooh' sound with the Ophelia and Ferdinand shooting out mini fireworks. The Empress tightly embraces the knight that left his groaning in pain but the hug is returned with a gentler force.

"Wh-what did I missed?" he asked gaspingly while still being crushed. Eve simply turns a deaf ear and continues to hold him with a big smile.

All the while Oberon lay unconsciously on the floor.

* * *

**The End (Real End)**

* * *

**A/N :**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any bad English usage and if there's any misuse of words, do inform me.

Good End because I like it okay! One-shot seems to be better than Two or More shot...as it is easier to not lose track of the plot haha~

Sigh Jojo's meme...that's what you get for having the name Dio. I'm just taking a breather before writing the ending for Wrenched Gear...possibly a long breather though...cough


	2. Drabble 2:ElsRena!

**Drabble 2: ElsRena?!**

* * *

**_Rena - Wind Sneaker  
_**

**_Elsword - Lord Knight_**

* * *

Fireworks shot up the morning sky, leaving puff of smoke. Sea of people, humans and sea creatures, formed a line at the entrance toward the re-opening of Hamel Amusement Park.

At the pole of the gate was a red haired boy, leaning against it and has an expression of being in deep thoughts and a mix of nervousness. Elsword was never known to be a thinker but for today his mind went into the awakening state. Ignoring the chattering visitors, countless of response course through his battle-lust filled brain that would be the best choice to say as well as on how to apologise for being 30 minute late.

The reason for his lateness was that he has no prior experience in dealing with this situation nor does he have any proper equipment for it. He is currently wearing a red t-shirt underneath a jacket of darker red. His pants were black and loose. They were simple casual attire put together by the trusty Queen of Nasod and his best friend, the Prince of Hamel.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper and restored it to its original state, allowing the content written on it to be displayed clearly.

_Dear Elsword,_

_Hey did you know? They have decided to reopen the amusement park. So what I'm writing is that, you know, do you want to accompany me there? _

_To have some fun and relaxation or perhaps a date?_

_Meet me at the entrance around 10 am. Dress casually okay!_

_Love Rena._

Elsword blushed upon the word 'date' as he indeed has a crush on the particular elven Wind Sneaker for how long or even when it have started, he would never know. Shaking his head, he looked around, scanning for the elusive elf with a fear of her wrath for his lateness.

'_She ditched me huh…' _He let out a sigh while rubbing the back of his head with his leg shifting around._ 'Gonna have to apologize to her later.'_

Before he could take a step forward, two hands shot out at each side of his head from behind and in an instant his vision is obscured by two palms. His instinct kicks in and he was about to wrestle out of the hold to deliver a counter jab to the assailant's belly when he heard a voice…her playful voice yet with an unfamiliar tone.

"Guess who~"

"Re-rena?" he stammered and was answered with a giggle.

The blockade to his eyes is then removed and replacing in front of them is the sight of the Wind Sneaker in her glory. Her pony-tailed emerald hair swayed merrily from side to side and a blissful smile lined on her fair face.

She sports a green dress so perfect as if it had been tailored especially for her. The halter neck is held at her neck by a collar with a miniature golden pin shaped like a bird just like her battle attire. Her light green sleeves, though less complex, is simply perfect and gives a nice contrast to her skin. The black sash at her waist helps to emphasize her curve.

The stunning sight cleared everything in his mind, leaving an empty void as he was left standing. His red eyes focused at her with great accuracy and without rest. The sound of the increased beating his heart made can be heard ever so clearly but luckily they weren't loud enough to stop him from catching the question that left her delicate lips.

"How do I look?"

"Blauutiefo!" he blabbered his answer quickly and immediately his face turned bright red in shame only for his current predicament to be made worst by her sweet laughter.

It took about five minutes for the laughter to stop. Rena wiped away a single tear due to her intense laugh and without wasting time, latched her hands onto his, dragging him on a hurried run into the amusement park. "Let's get this started~" she chimed as she turned her head back, plastered with a beaming smile that left the red haired boy in a dazed state.

They went on many rides, from the Helput Express to the Trials of Water to the Under Water Resiam World to the Avalanche Avalanching Snow Field as well as the Waterway of Ancient Madness

As he followed her from behind toward the next maddening ride, he spotted a thread of violet among her hair but ignored it the moment she called him from the distance, obviously annoyed by his speed.

* * *

Elsewhere back in the Elgang's mansion, the emerald haired elf gleefully skipped with bags filled with clothing she bought from the sudden Grand Sale at Hamel Mall. She twirls around and let out a giggle when she inspects the clothing within.

'_Can't wait to see Elsword's face when I show up in this at the amusement park tomorrow~'_ she internally squeal.

She laid down the bags and walked toward the cabinets in the kitchen to prepare her daily nutritious meal of fresh vegetables. She frowned when she found out that the necessities had been used up but regain her smile as she opened another cabinet.

"Well, I guess its fruits for today~" she hummed.

"Eh, Rena what are you doing here?" a familiar voice rang with great confusion and she turned her head to face the source. It was the Prince of Hamel with the expression befitting his confused tone.

Then enter the self-proclaimed emotionless Queen of Nasod and a question leave her lips, "Aren't you supposed to be at Hamel Amusement Park today, with Elsword?"

She was shocked at first with question on how they knew of her plan to invite the red haired knight to accompany her to said amusement park. Rena tilted her head, regaining her composure and began to speak, "How did you know about that? The plan was for tomorrow."

The two royals looked at one another as if something isn't right. After completing her fruity delicacy, they voiced with each taking a turn. "Strange, didn't you send a letter of requesting him to meet you there today?" the Prince said. "And we had assisted the boy in adorning the required casual attire needed for the occasion." followed by the monotonous Nasod.

"But I have the letter right here." She state as she pulled out a letter wrapped by an elongated green leaf.

"As I recall, Elsword did say that there was a leaf wrapped around the letter." the blonde Prince said. The silver haired Queen's drone flew down the stairs with a similar elongated green leaf but with a violet vein and delivered it to the elf as ordered.

Rena stretched the leaf and her face twisted from shocked to utter rage which even made the self-proclaimed emotionless Nasod to cower in fear behind the blonde.

Before any of the royals could make a sound, Rena dashed out of the mansion, leaving a gush of wind in her trail.

* * *

Few hours later, Rena hummed a pleasant tone as she strode along the path. Behind her was a moving mountain of doll which she had won single-handedly from all the available stands and was being carried by none other than an overworked Elsword. He was quite surprise, not of her natural marksmanship but by her seemingly endless stamina.

Finally they decided to take a break on the available benches. The mountain of doll was then magically inserted into his bag of emptiness and the red head simply grunted for not thinking of using it earlier. Something cold touched his face that he yelped in surprise and was rewarded by yet another playful giggle.

"Here, my treat~" Rena said as she passed him the packet of cold delight. Elsword nodded with a slight blush and proceed to unwrap his as do the elf.

A moment of silence have passed, the sound from their surrounding seemingly muted themselves.

"Hey Rena…" he abruptly speaks and she hums in response.

"Why me…?" he asked and again another hum as he saw her finishing her icy good. He took a deep breathe, "Why invite me and not someone else like…Raven?"

She shot the ice-cream stick into the trash bin with great precision and she replied with a question of her own, "Why not?"

He was left dumbfounded but was snapped from his stupor when she got up while brushing her dress. "It's getting late…why not one last ride?" she suggested and Elsword replied with a yes. Rena then went into a thinking gesture with her hand rubbing her chin. Her eyes opened abruptly as if she had found her answer.

"How about the Magmanta Wheel of Web?" she said as she pointed at the slow moving ferry wheel. Before he could answer, his hand was gripped tightly and pulled by the elf. Along the way he tried to hide his blush but it did not escape her tentative eyes and she again let out a playful giggle.

Soon after they arrived and got on one of the cabin, not before paying fare. They each took a seat, facing each other. The ride started with a shake but the feeling inside the cabin felt slow yet pleasant. Elsword was fidgeting and refused to make eye contact with the elf.

When they were right at the top of the Ferris wheel, Rena suddenly speak, "About your question before, the truth is…when I heard that this amusement park is reopening, the first person that came to my mind is you." Her words made him looked up and their eyes finally met. It was now her turn to fidget.

"Well you see…I'm not sure myself but when I see you…I feel well and warm. It's like my heart would beat itself to submission and I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Rena-?" her palm laid into his view as a way to halt his words. Her face was red. She continued," That's when I finally realized what the symptom meant. It's funny really…me…someone so old, would…would…end up falling in love with you…who won't be feeling the same way for someone as old as-"

Elsword stood up, rocking the cabin slightly and her words were cut shot. He stares deep into her bro-green eyes with great determination. "No…no matter how old you are, I will still love you!" he declares, leaving the elf in a bubbling blushing mess.

Without warning she reeled him in and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Elsword was caught off guard but reciprocate the kiss. Not long after, they both could taste the flavour of the ice cream from each other's saliva. It feels like an eternity have passed and they finally parted, gasping for air.

They looked at each other and let out a laugh with Elsword still sitting on her lap. He then noticed her ears started to twitch and she suddenly pushed him back onto his seat with great urgency. An arrow of mana pierced through the glass. Luckily the elf ducked to safety.

"CHLOOOOEEEEEEEEE!" it was a shout, a fierce shout as if by a mad god. The cabin rocked hard as something collided into it. The door was tore in with a large dent. Elsword looked toward the figure, feeling a familiar ominous aura and to his shock, it was Rena.

He then remembered the name that was stated ever so loud and turned his attention to the 'Rena' that he had confessed his love to. 'Rena' looked at him with a smirk and burst through the other door dealing the same punishment as previous door before Rena could get a hold on her.

By the time they hurried to the edge and looked down at 'Rena', she had already landed safely and was pulling her dress apart revealing the familiar purple and while armour. She pulled off her hair and wiped her face with some kind of spray to unveil the brown coloured skin and violet hair much to Elsword surprise.

"Thanks for the enjoyable date and do help me to keep the dolls until I get them back. Oh, love you too~" she exclaimed ever so cheerfully with a hint of red at her cheeks before she disappeared in the smoke she created.

Elsword and Rena both looked at each other as they slumped on the seats .They both have red-tinted cheeks each with a different reason, embarrassment and deep anger respectively. They stared at each other as if a staring contest and Elsword could see the tears forming at her eyes.

"Rena I-" he was cut short when she unexpectedly leaned in to kiss him, making sure to fill his mouth with her vegetable tainted saliva and leaving him to moan. They parted slowly with the trail of saliva bridging their lips.

"Tomorrow…" she panted angrily "…you are coming here again for MY turn!"

All the red haired boy could do was to nod obediently to her terrorizing request.

At the meantime, Chloe leaped across the many buildings of Hamel with her finger touching her lips. A triumphant feeling filled her heart as she had stolen the first kiss. She can't wait to visit him, secretly, and to see Rena's angry face again.

* * *

**The End  
**

* * *

**A/N :**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any bad English usage and if there's any misuse of words, do inform me.

Whatta twist!

Kinda influenced by the Elsword mahwa(not the Eltype) where Chloe kissed Elsword to mind control him or something, then was saved by Rena two panels later. The conclusion of Wrenched Gear will be delayed again as I have to work (RL) and could only settle with easy and random one-shot.


	3. Drabble 3:AddAra

**Drabble 3: AddAra  
**

* * *

**_Add - Lunatic Psyker  
_**

**_Ara - Sakra Devanam  
_**

* * *

Add ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pain brought by the wound at his side. Each step he took in the darkness felt as if walking in thick mud. He could hear menacing shouts and canine growls but he did not turn back to look for he dare not see the expression of his hunters.

Instead he continued his tiresome run. He could feel one of his arms being applied by an invisible pressure, not enough to cut the circulation blood but enough to grant a numbing sensation. Puzzling but he decided to ignore it and focused on his clueless destination.

His breathing ragged relentlessly and his march almost came to a halt until he saw something. There, at the far end, a spot of bright bluish light. He stretch forward his available hand to reach it and upon reaching it, he was blinded by light.

* * *

After blinking to be well adjusted to the light, he picked up the familiarity of his surrounding and let out a click of a tongue. He is now in the same room of the inn where the group that he had joined, the El-search party, had decided to choose as the base of operation in Sander. The reason for his irritant is the condition of the inn picked. Dust and dirt clearly can be seen and the smells of sweat linger in the air.

Add tried to moved but found out that his body is fairly weak. This made him clicked his tongue even louder for he despise being weak. He can feel his short hair sticking onto his forehead and losing his spikiness. The clothe he wore which he identified as a simple white shirt also glued onto his skin all due to the sweat. How he hate being sweaty.

He detected the presence of his dynamo, deactivated, and something on his arm. Looking around, his eyes laid themselves on a familiar long black haired head with buns at each side, peacefully resting on his arm. A smile crept along his face, not the usual maniacally smile, but somewhat warm which he did not and never noticed.

The answer to the sudden heaviness of his arm is answered but another question sprout.

How did he end up here?

Thinking back, he remembered that the red haired idiot had led them to Trock's lair after the many bird brains does not have any clue on what had happened. Then they were welcomed by a group of brutish Trocks, much more violent than before.

However, with the specular prowess of the majestic Nasod, Eve and himself, the 'sea' was immediately parted and they stumbled into the cave, filled with purplish water or gunk which he preferred to not be splashed with it. It came to their attention that the liquid have been filled with magical ailment of Curse.

His eye finally widened as he recalled the exact moment that had led him blackened out. The black haired girl, whose head lay peacefully on his arm, is known by the name of Ara Haan the Sakra Devanam. She had as usual clumsily tripped on the edge of the floating platform. She would have fallen into said liquid if he had not pulled her in which in term caused him to lose balance and fall into it.

Hmm, why did he risk his clean cloth just for her? He would if it's for the last royal Nasod though. Strange indeed.

A stir on his arm jerked him back to the present. Ara's head rose up and she stretched while letting out a yawn. Their eyes met and it lasted for a few seconds before she started to blink. Her expression immediately shifted into a bumbling shame and it bobbed up and down as an act of apologizing.

He waved his arm as a gesture of 'whatever' and she stopped bobbing her head. Add slowly sit up straight and turned to her.

"How…how long have I been out?" Add asked and received three fingers as a silent answer.

"I know you are not deaf."

He gritted his teeth in annoyance as Ara resumed her act of apologizing. The mark on his eye glows and his dynamos came back alive. The first thing they did was to smack the head of the girl earning a 'Yip'. She pouts at him and he softly chuckles in response.

"So…where are the rest?" he asked while his dynamos land themselves beside him, three at each side.

"They went to the Caluso Tribal Village, the Wind Village in hopes to know the location of the missing priestess. I chose to stay behind" she replied. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why she would stayed behind and only came to an assumption which he

"So, I assume you stayed behind is to take care of me?" his question caused her to twitch and looked away in an attempt to hide away her red tinted cheeks. Even he was left in disbelief at his own assumption.

"If it is about you trying to repay me for saving you, I think you should have left with them "he added in order to salvage the….awkward situation. However he was startled when he was faced with a determined and serious Ara.

"No!" she shouted but shied away when she came to her senses. "I mean, they are simply just going there to ask. It's not like the people of the Wind Village are possessed or anything right? "

"And, though it is true that I wish to repay your goodwill but… I … I actually wished to stay behind…to take care of you" she stammered.

Hearing her stammering answer, he couldn't help to feel the heat at his cheeks and his sudden urge to face away. A sound rumbled the silent moment, coming from his stomach and he cursed internally.

"Yo-you must be hungry. I'll go get something food for you."

Before he could stop her, she was already gone leaving a baffling feeling of loneliness which was quickly shaken away at the sight of the teleporting…well it looked like she was teleporting, girl as she sat back with a tray of warm food. Letting his hunger drown his confusion, he consumed the food in front of him.

After a few minutes, the tray is left with an empty plate. Now the question returned, on the sudden feeling of loneliness he felt when she left although only briefly. Add tapped his chin and Ara could see the thinking expression he had.

"A-add…are there any problem?" she asked in a worried tone, snapping him from his thoughts.

"About earlier…why would you wished to take care of me?" he questioned and again red tinted her cheeks. Her hairpin which he was told to be resided with the fox spirit Eun glow. White slowly dyed her hair and she took a deep breathe.

"She loved you silly" she replied in a sly and mature tone which squeaked at the end as her hair returned its natural colour. Her face is now completely red and gibberish word escaped her lips.

"No…I….well….ermm…." she tried to deny her … or Eun's assisted confession but failing very badly. Add on the other hand was lost in thought and could feel himself heating up as well as his beating heart.

"Silly…it's silly. Just forget what I've said…" she voiced, looking dejected, "You love Eve anyway…" He could clearly see her tearing up and he knows he must clear the misunderstanding.

"Eve…I only had my eyes on the code she possessed. Nothing more, nothing less." With his answer, she looked up with a brightened expression but quickly darkened once more.

Add for as long as he lived, had only experienced love either toward and from his parents or toward the research on the Nasods. But he knew very well the ailment he had been feeling the moment he awakened or perhaps the time where both of them had a simple talk. Without hesitation and thinking, he grabbed the black haired girl by the chin and locked her lips with his.

Her eyes widened in shocked but closed her eyes to feel the kiss. Although, their lips parted a few seconds later, she felt as if it had been forever. She finally breath in and let out a whimper, "Wa wa wa" with a face redder than Elsword's hair. Add's face mirrored her though not as red.

Then they both looked at each other with a squiggly smile and slowly leaned close for another kiss.

It was a silent acceptance of love and a start for an unknown future.

* * *

**The End  
**

* * *

**A/N :**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any bad English usage and if there's any misuse of words, do inform me.

Decided to write other ship in order not be stale cough and obviously failing at it.

Seriously, to be honest, I have no idea how to write this ship. So I would say that I end up OOC-ed them. AddAra has a nice ring to it though hehe

OTL


	4. Drabble 4:ElsEve

**Drabble 4: ElsEve  
**

* * *

**_Eve - Code Nemesis_**

**_Elsword - Rune Slayer  
_**

* * *

Receiving news on a newly discovered theory that could help bring rise to the once proud Nasods, Eve the Queen of Destruction, formerly the little queen, decided to backtrack to Altera. In the end the prospect of such 'luckiness' is but a farce.

Now she sat within the cabin of the airship, her face stuck in a vexed expression. The reason is not being disappointed or empty of her findings. It is not because there were no calculation and planning within her super computer brain for future research. She tried but her current predicament always ended up diverting all her concentration.

A tremor from the turbulent air caused the very thing to knock on her shoulder and brought it to her attention once again. On her left, sitting or resting to be precise is the proclaimed leader of the El Search party, Elsword Sieghart. His head is currently leaned on her shoulder, slightly slanted downward with his braided hair gently making contact with the flower ornament on her battle suit.

Any attempt to focus on any idea to plan for the revival of her race or even to ignore his presence beside her would be rendered futile.

Her attention will always be fixated on the radiating warmth he would have around his body and his glowing smile though she find his random smirking to be … undesirable as it felt as if she had lost in a secret battle . She could feel his heavy and warm breathing whisking on the layer of synthetic covering, her fair skin, exposed by a small window.

Though distracting, his presence is not unwanted. It was he who found her, albeit putting down her race again and broke her pod. It was he who she laid her hands on, physically in the form of a slap on the retribution on the first point. Most importantly, it was he who first held his hand forward in the prospect of being her friend. And it was he who volunteered to accompany her on this expedition.

If possible, she would wish that he would be by her side at constant interval or...forever.

Eve let out a sigh, knowing full well this red haired boy would not stay in one place for long…always moving, finding adventure in hopes to attain strength to surpass his big sister who is currently away. He would be growing, aging and wasting away due to the unforgiving passage of time. Such a thought brought a heavy melancholic veil onto her core, darkening its shimmering glow.

Suddenly, the boy stirred lightly and the dark veil dissipated. She could feel his head kneading on her shoulder and his body shifting nearer to her. She was rendered frozen in her movement and when he had finally ceased any stirring that she finally exhaled the breath she had held.

Eve took in air and in doing so inhaled in the pleasant aroma of burning ash. She leaned her head nearer and ended up placing in on he's own in order to get a better whiff. She could feel the prickling red hair on her face. It was neither painful nor uncomfortable, instead it was the opposite.

Feeling a sudden change of heat under her palm, her eyes widened at the sight of her hand on his which was done unconsciously. Without thinking, she held his hand in a compassionate grip. Her fingers made their way under his hand, trailing on his rough and strong palm. Panic arises when his hand encased the four brave explorers in a tight grasp. There is no escape for them now as the trap has been sprung.

Is he awake? Did he led her to this trap? If not, what would he think of her on her action once he awakened? Will he push her away?

The many questions flooded her thoughts, drowning her. However something, a whisper, soft enough to be unheard by humans and only can be detected by her superior hearing caused her to calm down and let out a smile.

"I love you Eve."

Her core flutter and heat rise on her cheeks.

Finally, 30 minutes later, her fingers were released. Eve stationed her head upward and fastened her other hand onto her surviving hand, rubbing and feeling the lingering warmth. A groan escaped his lips and this signaled his awakening.

Elsword slowly sat upright and stretched his arms while letting out a yawn. He turned his face to her, causing her to startle and looked away, soft pink tinted her cheeks. He blinked a few more time before his eyes opened up. Immediately he jumped off the seat.

"So-sorry…" he stammered and she faced him with a confused expression.

"Sorry for?" she asked curiously, tilting her head.

"I…I'm sorry for falling asleep on you. I ended up making you uncomfortable didn't I…?" he said in an apologetic tone and she let out an soft 'Oh' sound.

Eve shook her head in a slow pace and stopped to give him an assuring smile, "I did not find it uncomfortable. On the contrary… it is a rather … pleasant experience."

He stared at her and raised an eyebrow before brightening up. "Re…really?" he asked and received a nod.

She then pat on the spot where he sat before, beckoning him to return to his seat.

"Elsword…" she said once he sat down, "I would like to announce something of upmost important to you."

"Ye-yes?" he stuttered when he felt her hand enclosing his own firmly.

She breathed in deep and closed her eyes in order to prepare herself. The grip only increased in tightness. Upon opening her eyes, her lips parted.

"Elsword, I lov…"

* * *

**The End  
**

* * *

**A/N :**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any bad English usage and if there's any misuse of words, do inform me.

Hehe, broken confession~

Yeah back to ElsEve and to less messiness compare to chap 1...OTL


	5. Drabble 5:ElsElesis (One-Sided Cest)

**Drabble 5: ElsElesis (One-Sided)  
**

* * *

**_Ara - Yama Raja  
_**

**__****_Aisha - Dimension Witch_**

**_Elesis - Grand Master_**

**_Elsword - Rune Slayer_**

**_Eve - Code Empress_**

**_Grand Chase Character - Arme, Ley , Lass  
_**

* * *

Elesis gritted her teeth at the sight of her beloved little brother, Elsword Sieghart, being used as a rope in a tug of war between the Dimension With, Aisha that reminded her of the annoying Arme and the Code Empress, Eve followed by her two servants that reminded her of a certain haughty demon fused with the ever quiet Lass.

"Jealous?" the voice was sly and seductive but successfully stopped her current irritation thus allowing her to notice the crumpled silver spoon she still had in her hand. The Grand Master turned her sight to the source and was met with the black haired Yama Raja, Ara Hann.

"O-of course not. I'm merely worried that those two would end up seriously injuring him "Elesis replied before reaching out for another spoon to continue eating her icy delicacy with a pout which earned her a giggle from the Yama Raja.

"Is that so?" Ara chimmed. The Grand Master let out a sigh.

It is not a secret to everyone that the red haired lady has a brother complex just like the Ara, except to the knowledge of the little brother. However the truth is, she used to have a feeling opposite to what she had for him now.

It was hate, murderous hate.

* * *

Elesis Sieghart was and is a prodigy. In just a few months old she had already able to make coherent words and walk. She was also an attention seeker, importantly from her parents. At the age of three, she had already mastered the basic in swordplay which would take others six years to master. Song of praised stroke her ego at every possible feat she had done.

Then the moment she received the news of the coming of her little brother, she was rather… unhappy. The attention from everyone soon shifted to the soon to be born child, away from her no matter how great of a feat she had accomplished. There was a time where she plotted a way to kill the child before he was born but decided not to as it would end up harming her dear mother.

Her mother passed away as Elsword is born, serving as fuel for her hatred toward him. Again she attempted to kill him but the moment she saw his innocent eyes and smile, she froze and retreated her assassination. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she would be hated by everyone else. However this does not quell her thirst to remove him permanently.

At the age of five with Elsword being 3 years younger, she presented a despicable question to her father during their sparring.

"Father. Why did you let mom's murderer continue to live?"

Her father was taken aback by her question but asked "Who is this murderer, Elesis?"

"Elsword "she answered and continued her accusation, "Mom died because of hi-!"

Immediately, he did a side sweep, knocking her down and brought the training sword to her neck. Elesis faced turned pale at the sudden ferocity shown by his face.

"Elsword did not kill your mother…" he replied with a tone as if he was holding back a growl. He retracted the sword and turned away much to her confusion. As he walked back into the house, he paused. "It was not him…but me" he stated with a solemn tone.

Elesis was left dumbfounded and conflicted. The question was never brought up again.

Years later, at the age of seven her father's work began to pile up and she was forced to take the part in taking care of her little brother. Soon her father was sent to a secret mission and was never to be heard again, leaving the two children alone.

She stopped thinking of murdering her little brother after realizing that if she had done so, she would be left alone thus she ended up taking care of her little brother in a more responsible way while still maintaining her hatred.

One day, Elsword came up to her and requested her to teach him swordplay. In the end she accept and found his performance to be… humorously lacking. Her training was far different than what her father had used as her intention was to cause him to give up, ordering him to go through many impossible feats that would humiliate him which will alway leave him crying depressingly in his room.

However he never gave up and continued through, believing the woven lies she made. Not before long, she felt impressed by his dedication and started to train him in a correct way. By being alone with him, her hatred began to be twisted to a different path. Elesis's gradually found herself being attracted to him in an intimate way.

At first she would caress his hair and pat him for every time a task is completed. But soon it became a frequent act fueled with the need to touch him. Next she would be taking advantage of his innocence from bathing with him and even hugging him as a pillow when they sleep. After stealing his first kiss, it escalated to the point where she would kiss him passionately and continued to do so in every occasion.

At the age of ten, Elesis was about to cross the boundary of brother and sister but her moral got the better of her. Feeling ashamed at her uncontrollable urge which was corrupting his innocence, she made up a lie about going out to further her training as the reason she left is to be away from him or else the boundary will be crossed . She left him to the care of Lowe and Ann and before she left, she made him promised her to keep what they had done a secret.

Three years later, she returned and received a warm tight hug rekindling the tainted fire within her. She was amazed by his performance when they sparred and the rekindled tainted fire was then booming with heat when the timely assistance of her little brother helped her to defeat the Demon General, Scar. She gave him a deep kiss and immediately regretted it. Luckily he was already drifting into the state of unconsciousness.

Elesis left shortly with the excuse of eradicating the demon threat and to find their missing father which was partially true. Her adventure in the Grand Chase proved to be fruitful as she had saved her father from the trap he was held in though he was left in a weak state and she finally attained a better control of her emotion.

She returned just in time to save her brother and his friend from being overwhelmed by the demon forces that had taken over Velder while unconsciously posing dramatically and enjoying the looks of awe her little brother had for her. All her composure shattered in an instant as he gave her a hug but fortunately she suppressed it better at that time.

* * *

Elesis turned her attention once again at the Elsowrd-tug-of-war but this time with a melancholy look. He had already forgotten the… many 'kisses' from before but for this fact that she feel thankful. She doesn't wished for any awkward moment between him to happen.

She know could never love him beyond the boundary of brother and sister and it hurt her inside but vowed to always be there for him no matter what and will continue to do so even sacrificing her love for him. She let out a smile as seeing him safe and happy was all that matters.

Elesis finished her icy delicacy and stood up. Ara let out a smirk as she marched toward the tug of war and dealt a Heavy Stunner on all five of them, with Elsword being the least harsh.

* * *

**The End  
**

* * *

**A/N :**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any bad English usage and if there's any misuse of words, do inform me.

Woop woop that was fast. Decided to try something. So here's an one-sided fic , it had ElsEvAi though~

Done it in a haste. I do not wish to forget about it as I have short term memory or was it long term...hmm hmm.

Holiday ended and it's time to go back to work...OTL


End file.
